Do I still love you?
by When'sTheLastTimeYouSawMe
Summary: Placed 2 years after TLO. Annabeth and Percy are going out, but if the goddess of love does a certain something, everything goes wrong. Ethan has risen, and if Annabeth and Percy start to fight, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Do I still love you?**

I saw her again

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Percy's Pov:

It's been two years since the Titan war and I was going to camp again. I missed Annabeth, we were going out now. I was gonna say I love her soon. I was also excited because I heard

Ethan Nakamura was back. It was because Cerberus had gone crazy and Ethan helped him. Hades had let him go out into the world. Now, I was thinking to become friends with him. You

know, like hang out and stuff. I was walking up the hill to Camp Half-Blood until I saw Annabeth and Ethan kissing each other. Annabeth had her arms around his neck and her hands went

up to his hair. They were kissing passionately. I couldn't believe it! I went up to Annabeth and said,"Annabeth, I loved you, I was gonna tell you somehow tonight but you start going out

with Ethan? I can't believe it." I went up to the cabin as Chiron said hi to me. Everyone did but I just kept running to my cabin. I wanted to be alone. I had just learned to play the guitar, as

I was going to do for Annabeth tonight. I started to play Lucky by Jason Mraz. While I was playing I suddenly noticed that the window was opened and Annabeth was watching. Annabeth

was about to speak when I just closed the window. Gee, I was just staring at her beautiful green eyes like nothing happened. Wait! I'm not supposed to love her anymore, she cheated on

me! She kept knocking on the window but all I did was just will some water to spill at her, which happened and close the blinds. I needed to think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Do I still love you?**

I'm so sorry

Annabeth's Pov:

I had no idea why I kissed Ethan so I went to Percy's door. He was singing Lucky and he had one very good voice. I stared into his beautiful green eyes and he glared at me. I was about to speak when he closed the window and water spilled on me. I started crying and thinking about Percy. I had no idea what happened! What will I do! I took a shower first and thought about why I would kiss Ethan. Hmm, who would do this to me? Oh, I know, Aphrodite! I am soooo gonna go to Olympus and teach a certain person a lesson.

I was going to Olympus and caught Aphrodite on a date with Ares. I didn't care about what she was doing and went up to her. I grabbed her and pulled her to me. I said,"Aphrodite, why are you messing with my love life. I really love Percy, and you just messed up this day. I am sooo gonna teach you a lesson." All Aphrodite said was," Look Annabeth, if you really love him, nothing will stop you from getting him back. True love is when you would do anything for another person. Also, you would think of everything so that you can get him back." With that, Aphrodite teleported me back to camp.

Percy's Pov:

When Annabeth was gone I went out to see Grover about Annabeth. Grover was having a date with Juniper so I was thinking. I couldn't think of anything to do and got so mad. I started making rain fall from the sky and saw Zeus summon lightning. I didn't care about what his expression was and summoned more rain. Suddenly, a monster caught my eye. It was my old friend, the minotaur. Not just the minotaur, but three drakons. I looked closer and saw a satyr and demigod. I started running toward them and went in front of them. I ran toward the minotaur which had an axe and parried. The axe was too much to hold but it didn't stop me because I was mad and took bathed inside the River Styx. We were trying to push each other's swords when the three drakons ran at me. I went out of the way and saw that one of them clawed me. I kept yelling help and the last thing I saw was Chiron, Annabeth, Juniper, Grover, and Ethan………


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, I'm back to update. To PoyP Pinoy, sorry na ako. Meron akong school bagong iba ha sorry.

Ok so everyone, here we go, enjoy the story! It's gonna be a cliffie and it's gonna be short sorry for this.

**Do I still love you?**

I want him to remember

Annabeth's Pov:

It's been four weeks and six days since he's been unconscious. Hopefully just a silent coma or something. I wanted him awake again. I was thinking of what to say when he woke up. My mind was tiring of something, probably because of what happened to Percy. Suddenly, Percy's sea green eyes opened. I just blew up and said,"Percy , I'm so sorry please forgive me for everything. I love you please love me." Percy's eyes had no emotion and said,"What, and who are you?" No! Did he have amnesia or something! I went to Chiron and told him what he just said. Chiron went to the infirmary and went to Percy. Chiron said,"Oh dear, I knew this would happen." I said."What do you mean?" "Percy was hit in the head with the minotaur's head of the sword. The only thing I saw at first was his broken leg." Percy didn't have an idea what we said cause we were whispering and said,"Excuse me, centaur, will you heal my leg. Chiron said to me,"The thing I recognized was his knowledge for greek mythology, sword, fighting and such is not gone. Only the people he knew are the ones who have just magically disappeared in his head." I ran and told everyone what happened. Next thing I knew, everyone in the camp was talking about Percy.

There was only three more weeks to go for Camp and I would have to see Percy NEXT year. Me and Grover were really sad about what happened and took the first week to try and make up his memory. We told him stories and photos, still no sign of memory. To see if he would still remember, I left the photo book inside the infirmary for him. The second week, I didn't get to see him! I was out raged. That was why the third week, I spent the whole day with him, only going to the classes the I was bad at. Nothing still worked! On the last day, I was sad that I wouldn't see Percy till next year. I went to the infirmary to say goodbye to him. I just had to. So, right before we were going to the vans to go to Argus I went to the infirmary where Percy would leave tomorrow. He knew me now, he wouldn't be afraid. I went up to Percy, crying and said," Percy I know you don't remember me and forgot everything between us. I love you so there's nothing that can stop me from doing this." I leaned in and kissed him passionately. I wanted to do it because I loved him. I was still crying and ran, not wanting to embarrass myself. I went to the van and told Argus to drive me to the airport now.

Nobody's Pov:

Back in the infirmary, Percy had remembered everything by a flash in his mind. He remembered the Titan war, how he loved Annabeth, Grover, Juniper, Rachel, Calypso, everyone. The kiss at Mt. Saint Helens, even the bully at the school where he first met Grover. He remembered his mom, Mr. Blowfis, his loved ones, everything in his life. That was when suddenly, a tear ran down Percy's cheek.

Hehe! I'm leaving you at a cliffie. Give me 5 reviews to update! I promise it will be good. Put on requests, everything. Make fun of me, that will minus a count to the review. NoyP Pinoy, dapat meron 5 reviews or hindi ako update. Well anyway, cya!


	4. AN READ BEFORE CHAPTER 3

Author's Note:

At the beginning I made an accident. Percy was supposed to be unconscious still. Sorry!


	5. I see her again

Ok, I'm updating. Sorry, I wasn't in the mood. Well, Blake, it was NOT an ancient rule. According to many websites, people such as Heracles, leave the realm because of something good they have done. Now, let's get on with the story. By the way, characters are OOC because all I care about is the way the story goes.

Discalimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

**Do I still love you?**

I see her again

Percy's Pov

I remembered everything. I knew I loved Annabeth. I want her in my arms again. Even if my legs were hurt, I don't care. I love her. So, as the seaweed brain I am, I ran for her knowing my legs were injured. I ran, well more like tried. I want her to know I love her and would do anything, anything, to near her again. While I was nearing Thalia's Pine tree, I saw Annabeth sprinting down the hill crying. She was getting near the van. I shouted with everything I could, running still. I forgot that my legs were injured, and while I went down not being able to run because of my legs, I screamed again. I wasn't sure if Annabeth heard me, because she didn't turn back and just went in the van. That was when the van ran off, until I couldn't see anymore. That was when I collapsed.

I woke up with all those memories flashing in my mind. I was about to get out of the infirmary went Chiron burst through the door and saw me. That's when he said,"Percy, please do not get up, you will get some severe injuries. I'm disappointed, you running, I told you your legs were injured." I didn't say anything, I just sighed, disappointed as I was. After five minutes of dead silence I asked," Chiron, when am I going to be fully healed, and be able to leave camp? He replied," In about five weeks my boy, at the least. Your mom is worried sick, I think you should IM her." He threw me a drachma. I caught it. When he left, I willed water to make a rainbow. I threw the drachma and said,"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please show me Sally Jackson, East of Manhattan, New York. (Sry, I'm not sure what to say with the IM thing.) That was when I imaged shimmered up and my mom appeared. My mom shouted at me, with happiness, saying," Percy! Why would you make your injuries worse if you would just hurt yourself more! Still, I miss you." I replied," Mom, I'm sorry, I wanted to get to Annabeth, she was about to leave me, I had amnesia, thinking that you know?" Mom said," Yes, I knew that, just don't worry me liked that again ok? " Yes Mom, okay." Then my mom touched the image, making it disappear.

I stayed here for five more days and my mom picked me up. We had a lot to catch up on because of everything I've done.

_1 year later…………._

I wanted to see her again. I hoped that she wouldn't annoy me or anything. I was worried, I'm thinking Annabeth was ignoring me. The thing? She could have ignored me for something she was afraid I would say. Well, right now, I just bought some groceries for mom, in the silent part of the Big Apple. My cell rang, one given to me from Poseidon that is not attracted by monsters. It was Grover. I answered," Hey Grover, why you calling me." "Hey Percy," he said in a excited voice," I heard that your heading to camp tomorrow. Oh yeah, by the way, how's your classes at State University of New York? You okay on your marine biology major? I replied," Yes, it's alright, as being son of Poseidon, it's kind of easy. Well, see you tomorrow at camp? Grover replied," Okay, see you!" "See you to buddy!" Right after I hanged up I crashed into a woman with blonde hair and sparkling grey eyes. "Whoa, watch it!" she said. I stared into her eyes, she was right on top of me, she looked so much like Annabeth."Helloooo." she said in a sarcastic voice. " Oh sorry, it's just, you look really familiar. "Oh is that," she said," well what's your name?" "My name's Annabeth, what about yours?" " Wait, Annabeth? It's me, Percy!" I said. Annabeth said," Percy? I thought you, you, well, forgot me?" She was crying again. I wanted to comfort her and said," Hey hey hey, well," I said blushing, "remember when you kissed me?" Annabeth said, "Yes, what about that." All I said was," Look, I loved you, when you kissed me, the flash of memories went into my mind. I still love you Annabeth." "I loved you to Percy" she said. We leaned in, even forgetting that she was on top of me………….

**Hehe, cliffie! Well, I'm gonna leave you guys here. Sorry for not updating. I need ten reviews. Flames are accepted. If you want to read some by other authors, here are some authors. Groverismyboy, Thamusicguy, Eclipse of Athena, Percabeth777, Coolpickles, Anna145, Clara Fonteyn, karmabear2050, monkeyisawesome, person who changed username, vanelo159, kittiesrock90210, sister of artemis, rockindelicious, azngirl123, and last, XxXTridentsXForXRentXxX. There are also some other authors on my profile. And please, vote on my poll. **


	6. It never happened

Percy's Pov

The moment never happened. We never tried to kiss each other, we just standed up and talked to each other. I got Annabeth's new number and that's when Annabeth said,

"Percy I have……a bo-bo-boyfriend."

Wait, what did she say?

"It's Ethan."

I said,"You know Annabeth you let me down too much. I saw you kissing Ethan BACK the last time. You left me at Camp and never looked back. I know you heard me but you thought it was imagination. Your too afraid to face things."

By this time I was crying.

"You know, everything I think of is you, my mom thought I was in a coma, I spent every day looking for you. I even called Grover to ask Juniper but she won't say anything! I know you have something to do with this and I'm thinking you always had to go for second best. I don't even think I'm your best, hmm let me see. Ethan is your first. Luke is your second. Nico is your third. I have a mile long Annabeth. Hmm, Travis or Connor is your fourth. And then the other twin will be your fifth. I'm never gonna be on your mind or list Annabeth. If you don't love me, don't ever talk to me or anything ok!"

I started to walk away and Annabeth was left in tears. That's what she gets, she broke my heart a bunch of times so I don't care. I started to camp and bumped into Elizabeth, Aphrodite's daughter. We were on top of each other and I realized she was kissing me. Another thing I realized was Annabeth came at the same time as me and was five meters behind me and was suffering. She ran.

"Sorry," she said.

"Oh my gods Elizabeth get off me. You know I LOVE Annabeth so get away from me."

Elizabeth ran and I went over to the beach to calm myself down. I didn't bother to talk to Chiron because every one of the campers saw me kissing Elizabeth and probably told Chiron by now. I enrolled to be a counselor so it didn't matter. He knows what I want to do here. I looked at the ocean and looked at the ocean. It kept coming back to me, but will Annabeth? I wanted her back but everyone of the girls out there like Elizabeth wanted me.

(A/N I am going to do Jackson 5 I want you back.)

_When I had you to myself_

_I didn't want you around_

_Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd._

_But someone picked you from the bunch_

_One glance was all it took_

_Now it's much too late for me to take a second look_

_Oh baby give me one more chance_

_To show you I love you_

_Wont you please let me_

_Back in your heart_

_Oh darling I was blind to let you go_

_Let you go baby_

_But now since I see you in his arms_

_I want you back_

_Yes I do now_

_I want you back_

_Ooh ooh baby_

_I want you back_

_Ya ya ya ya_

_I want you back_

_Na na na na_

_Trin to live without your love_

_Is one long sleepless night_

_Let me show you girl_

_That I know you wrong from right_

_Every street you walk on_

_I leave tearstains on the ground_

_Following the girl_

_I didn't even want around_

_Let me tell you now Oh baby give me one more chance_

_To show you I love you_

_Wont you please let me_

_Back in your heart_

_Oh darling I was blind to let you go_

_Let you go baby_

_But now since I see you in his arms_

_Uh-huh_

_A buh buh buh buh_

_All I want_

_A buh buh buh buh_

_All I need_

_A buh buh buh buh_

_All I want_

_A buh buh buh buh_

_All I need_

_Oh just one more chance_

_To show you that I love you baby!_

_I want you back_

_Forget what happened then_

_I want you back_

_Let me live again_

_Oh baby I was blind to let you go_

_But now since I see you in his arms_

_I want you back_

_Spare me of this cause_

_Gimme back what I lose_

_Oh baby I need one more chance ha_

_I tell you that I love you_

I really wanted her back. I headed back and went near Zeus's fist. I had a sense someone was around and I saw Elizabeth and Ethan making out.


	7. Does he even love her?

Hey people! I'm updating again. Listen right after this I'm writing a one shot and a songfic. Read it please! By the way this reading is gonna end in 2 chaps or 3 ok? Now let's get on with the story. This is where teen stuff and people maybe ooc.

**Do I still love you?**

Does he even love her?

Percy's pov

That freaking 2 timer! Ugh, Screw him! I didn't know what to do. I don't even have a camera. There was only one hope.

Annabeth's POV

_This starts right after Annabeth saw Elizabeth and Percy kissing._

I ran to my cabin. I didn't know what to do. Luckily, nobody was in the cabin. I loved Percy but Ethan, he gave me everything I wanted. Percy was always there for me. Who do I pick? This is so damn hard. Well, Percy hurt me so I think…………..maybe I should get over him.

_Aphrodite, can you please appear, I need your help._

Suddenly, Aphrodite appeared lying on my bed.

"What do you need?" she said sternly.

"I need you to get me to get over Percy," I said in a disappointed voice.

"Why?" asked Aphrodite.

"Because he broke my heart too much, it's too much for me to take," I was crying," I can't bare it anymore."

Aphrodite's Pov

_Hmm, I don't want to break their love life so let me see what will happen to them in m mirror. _

I took out my mirror and I saw something good.

_EEe! This is so exciting. So much drama, romance, EEE! _

Annabeth's Pov

She took out her mirror and looked like she was screaming inside.

"Okay, Annabeth come close," she still sounded like she was screaming excitedly.

I went close to her and she touched my head. I felt something and then that's how suddenly I didn't feel good about Percy. It was like he didn't even matter to me. After that Aphrodite vanished.

Percy's Pov

_Okay this starts after Percy's first pov._

The only thing I could do was tell Annabeth so I ran to her cabin. I would just tell her what I saw. I ran past the pavilion and the Big house and went to the cabins. I arrived at the Athena cabin and opened the door. I saw Annabeth standing near her bed

"Annabeth," I said. She wouldn't look at me. I went to her and grabbed her shoulders,"Annabeth listen to me. I saw Ethan kissing Elizabeth. You know the girl who kissed me? Yeah, I saw Ethan and her making out. "

She replied to me in a harsh tone," Percy, shut up, I love Ethan. Your just jealous because I'm with Ethan huh?"

I said," Wise girl, please listen to me."

She interrupted me," You know what Percy, shut up and get out of here unless you want me to make you get outta here."

So I did. What else was I gonna do. I was now stressed.

I went away to the beach. I knew it was a mistake. I was wrong. Man, I need to tell her those three words but I already told her about the cheating thing so she wouldn't believe me. Maybe the quote love conquers all doesn't actually happen. What am I to do? I need to do something. I need to get her to love me.

I went to Grover at the woods.

" Hey Grover," I said," you know how I love Annabeth right. Well she's going out with Ethan and he's cheating on her. I need to hurry because classes start tomorrow man.

"I think you should treat her nice. You can't force her to love you. You gotta do something nice. Oh! I know. Besides making her love you, make her see that Ethan was cheating on him. I know she loves you. I know the exact person to make him kiss someone else. I got her and she is hot! Oh my gods I hope Juniper doesn't know I said this. Her name is Ashley Nate. She's an Aphrodite girl which I found this year," he said.

" Ok let's get started on it," I said in a hurried tone.

_A day later_

"Hey Ashley!" I said. It was past breakfast and we were going to start the plan. We were ready for the plan. Here was how we were going to do it. Ethan was working in the stables so Ashley was going to tempt him into kissing her. I had Travis and Connor steal me a camera from the camp shop. Annabeth was going to show a son of Apollo the beginning video thing and I would put the tape from the camera. Grover and I would communicate by the empathy link. We had a good plan!

_(AN Percy is going to be on slashed for the empathy link and Grover will be on bold)_

_Alright Ashley is heading to the stables. I am right behind the bushes._

**Alright Percy. Got the camera ready?**

_Yeah, I do I have it ready._

Ashley was right before Ethan. She was fake crying.

Ethan then said," Why are you crying?"

Ashley replied" It's because my boyfriend broke up with me," she sobbed.

_Man, you got a good actor G-man._

**Yeah Thanks.**

Ethan said," Why would he break up with you? You are so beautiful."

Ashley blushed," Thanks Ethan, I think I like you."

" Hey, you wanna eat dinner with me today," he said. After that he kissed her and he pulled away. Ashley blushed and said," I thought you had a girlfriend though?"

"Well she's such a pushover. She is so ugly and I don't care about her. She is so stuck up but you? Gee, you are great," he said.

_Grover, I'm getting mad at him. You know what, hold my camera. Nobody messes with my Annabeth._

**NO PERCY! DON'T!**

I did anyway. I started punching him in the face. I said in a harsh tone," NOBODY SAYS THAT ABOUT MY ANNABETH." I walked away and got the camera from Grover. I went to Annabeth's cabin and noticed she had a new tv. She had a room to herself. I gave the tv to her for her birthday. She luckily had a cable and I plugged the camera into the cables. I was set to play the video.

Annabeth walked in and said," Percy what are you doing? The unclaimed is inside here because she's a daughter of Athena and I need to tour her!"

I said," I think you should watch this first." I played the video and took a slow walk out of the cabin. I found out the tv was on max volume because I could hear it as I walked out the door. The video stopped after I said," NOBODY SAYS THAT ABOUT MY ANNABETH." After that Annabeth walked out of the door with some emotions spilling out of her cute, gray eyes. It was love.


	8. AN

Hi everyone! I'm getting like a bunch of flames. So I just want to know if I should continue this story. I already deleted the others. My poll is going be on if I should continue my stories or not so yeah tell me if I should continue because anyone second I can say I suck.


	9. Just stay with me

You know what you guys. This may be my last chapter and vote on my poll. Most likely, I will continue the story most likely. If you hate ooc, get out of my story because ooc is part of life. People can change so deal with it ok?

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and not the song I will write in here later.

**Do I still love you**

Just stay with me

Percy's Pov

I saw Annabeth come out of the door. All I did was run to the beach because I knew Annabeth, she might not give me a second chance, she would tell me we just want to be friends with me. I made sure that she didn't see me. If Annabeth would give me a second chance, I would take it. I mean I loved her right? I wasn't so sure about the feeling in her eyes. The only thing I could think of was her.

Suddenly, on the other side of the beach I saw Annabeth. I went to her.

She sensed my presence and said," The sunset's beautiful isn't it," as she turned.

"Yeah, this may sound cheesy, but, not as beautiful and precious as you."

She laughed and she stared out into the sunset.

She looked happy and told me," Well, I broke up with Ethan."

"Well, good for you," I said," you should find someone who cares about you."

Her voice was so soft when she said," Percy, do you like me still?"

"Well Wise Girl," I said," I think I'll say I love you." She turned to me and I stared into her stormy grey eyes," You complete me. Every day, I look into your eyes, I melt. I can't help but say, How did a guy like me end up with you? If I carry a hundred hearts, it's not enough for me to carry my love for you."

She was crying, joyful tears, she said," I think I love you too Seaweed Brain."

That was when we leaned in and then our lips found each other. It was very passionate, so much emotions being poured out. Later we pulled away and said in unison," Just stay with me now."

_At dinner_

"Hey Wise Girl," I said smiling.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, you look happy."

Well, we were standing in the middle of the dinner pavilion. I think it was the perfect time to ask Annabeth to be my girlfriend.

"You know I love you right Wise Girl?"

"Yes, why?" she asked me.

I pecked her on the cheek and said," Well, do you love me?"

"Yes, I do," she said.

"Well then, will you be the girlfriend who completes my soul?" I asked.

She was happy and said," Well, of course Seaweed Brain!"

"I'm going to sing for you later Baby by Justin Bieber ok?"

She blushed and I walked away. Well, it was a normal dinner, except people were giving me thumbs up. When I put my food in the fire I asked Athena to give me help with Annabeth.

Well right after that we went to the sing along. Travis and Connor were the DJ. They said," Percy Jackson to the stage for Baby, by Justin Bieber!"

The crowd clapped and I went on stage. (A/N I do not own the song and I don't know where they do their sing along thing so just play along with me please.)

"This is for my love, Annabeth Chase," I said. Everyone was wooting and shouting.

You know how I was going to play Lucky? Well, never mind about that, I was going to play Baby because it was another song that fit our love story. I already practiced and even Juniper and Grover said I was good. Then, I started

_Ohh wooaah_

_Ohh wooaah_

_Ohh wooaah_

_You know you love me_

_I know you care _

_You shout whenever _

_And I'll be there_

_You want my love, You want my heart_

_And we wil never ever ever be apart_

_Are we an item? Girl quit playing_

_Were just friends, Or are are we saying_

_So theres another one, Looks right in my eyes_

_My first love broke my heart for the first time_

_And I was like_

_Baby, baby, baby nooo_

_My baby, baby, baby noo_

_My baby, baby, baby nooo_

_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby nooo_

_My baby, baby, baby noo_

_My baby, baby, baby nooo_

_I thought you'd always be mine, oh oh_

_For you, I would have done whatever_

_Another chance and we, We get together_

_And wanna play it cool, About loosin' you_

_I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring_

_Cause I'm uneasy, So come and fix me_

_Come and shake me til' you wake me from this dream_

_I'm going down, down, dooown_

_And I just can't believe my first love won't be around_

_I'm like baby baby baby nooooo_

_like baby baby baby nooooo_

_like baby baby baby nooooo_

"May I call Annabeth Chase to the stage?"

She came up and I said," Will you accept my eternal love for you Annabeth?"

"Yes I will my oh beloved Seaweed Brain," she said. Before our lips found each other I heard her mumble," So cheesy."

That night, I went to sleep with one happy face. I had a feeling that was the greatest above all. Every day, I always know that Annabeth will be with me.

_The next day_

I was at the sword fighting arena and I saw Ethan come over to me and say," You know, dummy, you shouldn't mess with who I like alright? I do everything I want to do?"

He unsheathed his sword and I took out RipTide. Does this always have to happen? "You shall die by my sword, Slashblood." He thrusted at me and I parried. I jumped up, knocked into a dummy, and jumped off it. I thrusted at him and I almost got near him until he deflected it. I never gave him a chance to attack because I was the one who was attacking. Later, Ethan made a mistake. Ethan went behind me and tried to get my Achilles but before he did, I parried at his sword, deflected it with my blade, and twisted it around and made the blade go off to the side.

"Do you give up now Ethan?" I said.

"Nope you idiot," he said.

Out of nowhere, a knife came from his back and into his hands. This is so dang hard! I kept going and just kept parrying. Later, Ethan had an opening and I slashed him. Ethan dropped his knife and he said," "Remember that this is not over yet, Kelp for Brain. Remember love doesn't always find its way. This is fair because like they say, all is fair in love and war." he said.

He left the sword fighting arena and I was wondering, does love always find its way?

Well, this is for you my fans. I just want to let you know, that this COULD be my last chapter. I'm gonna use a beta reader later so it depends on your votes on my poll.


	10. It's the quest

Hey, I'm gonna end this story in two chapters. Here is my next part of the story. By the way, if you hate ooc, get out of here. I don't really care about ooc because people can change. I'm saying this because some people are complaining about this.

**Do I still love you?**

_It's the quest_

Percy's Pov

Well, I remembered Annabeth had wanted something permanent so I knew I would try and never break her heart again. I was told to see Chiron right now so I was walking right now. When I walked into the Big House, I saw Chiron, the cabin leaders, Annabeth, Grover, Ethan, and Elizabeth, she was now the cabin leader of Aphrodite.

Chiron said," Just in time Percy. I was about to make my announcement. Okay cabin leaders, listen, the camp borders are weakening. Our dragon, guarder of the Golden Fleece, just battled the minotaur overnight and the Golden Fleece was damaged. This may change the next prophecy. I was thinking Percy can go on the quest. Percy, may you come?"

"Okay," I said," I haven't gone on a quest in a while anyway."

"Okay Percy, go consult Rachel." he said.

I went to Rachel. She had a room for herself. She was painting some art and then she saw me.

"Hey Percy, need a prophecy?

Rachel looked like she passed into another body and said:

_The Triton, the Wise one, the Loving One, and the one of Revenge_

_Must come together as one or the rising titan will have easy avenge_

_All must be friends_

_For without this, evil will rise and give the ends of two worlds_

_What you need is your long lost friend_

_To give what heals is what you need to lend_

_The one you love's home is where you shall go_

Rachel stood straight again and I said," Bye Rachel."

"Bye Percy."

I walked back to the big house and Chiron greeted me," What is the prophecy?"

I said," It said, The Triton, The Wise one, the loving one, and the one of revenge must come together as one or the rising titan will have easy avenge."

Annabeth said," That probably means you, me, Elizabeth, and Ethan are going on the quest and have to go as a team."

_That would probably be hard,_ I thought.

Ethan complained," No, I'm not going with that idiot Chiron."

Chiron shot back," Ethan, you are coming whether you like it or not, you want the world to end." Ethan looked like he was struck," Exactly," Chiron said," Now Percy, what was the rest of the prophecy."

"Rachel said, All must be friends, for without this, evil will rise and give the ends to two worlds. What you need is your long lost friend, to give what heals is what you need to lend. The one you love's home is where you shall go."

Chiron said," This means you have to be friends or evil will rise. The one thing I should have told you about is that Grover had to go find a son of Hermes. He Iris Messaged me saying that he is lost in somewhere familiar. That is the long lost friend, he will be the one that heals the Golden Fleece. The last part, it means you have to go to San Francisco."

I was shocked. Grover, god of the wild was lost! It was weird. This quest was going to be hard.

"By the way Chiron, can you have one of the Hephaestus cabins build us a boat, you know I can't take planes."

Chiron replied and said," Sure Percy."

_The next morning_

I had everything set. I had Riptide ready. Some clothes, and of course, clean underwear. I would point this out to mom but, never mind. I had food set, and some ambrosia and nectar.

I met Elizabeth, Ethan, and Annabeth at the hill and we headed to the beach and to the ship. We took a tour. There were two big rooms with two beds in each. Also a tv, videos games, candy, and some golden drachmas. There was a kitchen, a gym, indoor pool, and everything else a ship needs. I was surprised because it was kind of big and there were just four of us.

I started the ship and Annabeth was at my side. She was arm in arm with me while I controlled the ship. Ethan and Elizabeth were at their room. I barely noticed that there was a auto pilot and watch alarm. I put the watch alarm on and put the ship on auto pilot. Annabeth asked me," What are you going to do now Seaweed Brain?"

"I'm going to go to the gym Wise Girl."

"Okay, I'll be at the room ok?"

Okay," I said. I pecked her on the cheek and left to the gym. I know this is weird but yes, I work out. It was tiring and while I was doing pushups, I saw Athena appear.

She glared at me and said," Perseus, I want to ask you WHY ARE YOU WITH MY DAUGHTER AFTER YOU BROKE HER HEART?"

I was scared," Look Athena, she broke my heart okay? Even if I did, I don't care if you go between us. Look, I love your daughter, she is the most prettiest, funniest, nicest, and smartest girl I ever met. She's the girl of my dreams, I don't care what you do? I just want to be with her. So, for once, can you let me be with your daughter."

Athena stared at me in awe," Okay Perseus, I will give you my blessing and 2000 dollars of mortal money. By the way, your father and Oceanus are in a fight right now, but don't worry, it won't affect you like it will soon."

She vanished and then my watch alarm told me to go control the ship again.

Of course I went and soon I saw Ethan relaxing on the deck. I could put the ship on auto pilot which I did and headed to Ethan.

Ethan was on one of the picnic benches and I brought a seat and sat behind him. He probably sensed me and said," What do you want?"

I said," I want to be friend with you Ethan."

"Why would you want to be my friend? I've done too much and I tried to kill you for nothing. I made one big mistake. I'm just a big idiot. Ever since I was mean to you nobody really talked to me except Elizabeth." He said.

"Ethan, I'll give you a second chance man," I said," I know that you can be nice. Just stop getting mad okay?"

"Alright." He said.

We did a fist punch and talked for a bit. It was nice. Annabeth spotted us and she smiled. She went back to the room then. This was turning out to be a good day. Of course, I had to be wrong. Suddenly a huge wave came up, it was probably from Oceanus! Some of our supplies went out and I saw another huge wave colliding. It was from Poseidon. There was another war. I knew they were going to stop sooner or later because I know that their war should start in the third war between the Titans and Gods.

I got Elizabeth, Ethan, and Annabeth out and told them that we were going to stop by Miami, Florida to grab some supplies. I landed the ship at an abandoned deck and we went to some food stores and such. I got some cheetos, clothes, chips, and well, you know. It was a good thing Athena approved of me and gave me some 2000$ of mortal money. All 4 of us got what we needed and wanted and we got out of the store. The abandoned deck was near the beach and when we got near, a laestrygonian giant, empousa, and a fury appeared.

Annabeth took out her knife, Ethan took out SlashBlood, and I took out Riptide. I headed to the giant and took out riptide and slashed at him. He dodged and grabbed me. He punched me in the face and I went on shore. I went to the water and then saw Ethan slash the fury. Annabeth went to the empousa and was dodging the empousa. Elizabeth went back on the ship and I shouted at her. I was going to talk to her after the fight and I controlled some water to smack the monsters. Somehow it held back, probably because I wasn't at full power yet. When all hope was lost, Elizabeth went to the monsters and sprayed some perfume. The monsters ran away.

I was in awe," Elizabeth, how did you do that?"

She replied," I sprayed some Givenchy silly! Monsters hate Givenchy."

We went back to the ship and decided to go take a swim. I went in the pool and saw Annabeth, staring at my……..body? I went up to her and waved my arm in front of her,"Earth to Annabeth! Hello? Earth to Wise girl!"

She shaked her head and said," Sorry. Seaweed Brain, can I tell you something? You already know it anyway."

"Okay Wise Girl."

"You know I love you right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, I just want to tell you I'm sorry for everything I did," she apologized.

"You shouldn't be sorry. I should be sorry for leaving you like that," I said.

"No I'm sorry!"

"No I'm sorry!"

"No I'm sorry!"

"No I'm sorry!"

Right there, we laughed our heads off. This day was turning to be a good day, turning to friends with Ethan, having a good day with Annabeth, and Athena being okay with me. Don't put in the part with the monsters and Oceanus.

Annabeth and I laid on the blankets over at the deck and watched the sunset. I asked her," Annabeth, you think we'll survive this quest?

"Yes, I think we will," she said. She looked at my eyes and I looked at hers. Sea Green to stormy grey, we lured each other in and kissed.

We proceeded with the day and had lunch and dinner with Ethan and Elizabeth. We had good conversations. When we were going to sleep, Annabeth had a nightmare, one mortals would have, and she slept with me. She just cuddled with me and used my chest as a pillow. Right when she slept, she snored a soft snore that lulled me to sleep……………………

Ok everyone, in two chapters or more this might end. Please vote on my poll!


End file.
